


Breeze

by rabbitxheart



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitxheart/pseuds/rabbitxheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunhyuk knew a lot. Still he couldn’t quite figure it all out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by too little sleep, Eunhyuk being a very choosy skinshiper and some own experiences. Dedicated to my wonderful little raspberry, the only person I've never backed away from.
> 
> Previously posted on lj.

Eunhyuk knew a lot.  Still he couldn’t quite figure it all out. 

He had dismissed all the Freudian theories from the start, he knew enough to do so. He loved his parents, and they loved him, something they had been very open with ever since he was a kid. 

They just didn’t show it very openly. 

Little Hyukjae had been a shy one, a wallflower and a late bloomer, the quietest one in the bunch. While his peers learned playground games, he learned so much more. He learned about the feel of his bare feet against the summer warm asphalt in the schoolyard, the contrast of mud seeping between his toes. He learned about the way the sand in the sandbox is cooler a few inches down, and sometimes even wet.

 

In the coming years, he learned a lot too. He discovered how much he loved the scent of the pages of the older books in the library, not just for their stories but for all the history they had behind them. He wondered how their pages and words had touched the people who read them before him, and how they would touch those after him. He learned every bump in the road to his school, every little pull in his stomach when the driver went too fast as usual around a corner. The smell of the ocean next to his grandparent’s home, and how the wind would pass around him at night when he snuck out to face the stormy weather, and how salty the water tastes, or the calm after the storm.

Yet one thing he never learned to relish, to hold as close to his heart, was the touch of other people.

It kind of felt like bumping a too sore bruise, or scraping something against a rock. He’d shy back, no matter who it was, like he’d been electrocuted. It wasn’t exactly something he’d miss either, if you don’t like something, how can you want it? So he settled for the warmth of the sun, the softness of his newly washed sweaters, and the scent of the ocean breeze. Human contact was something rarely needed. He found his way of expressing his feelings through the music and the dancing that quickly became his passion. His peers drank and chased after girls. Hyukjae sweated and worked and burned, chasing after the fluent perfection of a world class dancer.

And somebody noticed.

Soon, he found himself in a dorm with a bunch of other teenage boys, and it was really okay. None of them were too huggy, there was no time to chase after girls, and they all shared the same passion. He eventually learned to enjoy the warm feeling in his ears after too much to drink, despite the burn it left in his throat. He enjoyed the feeling of wooden floorboards under his dancing shoes, the cold, sticky, itchy feeling of sweat drying on his arms and legs on his way back home from practice. The bass, slowly moving through his bones and straight into his heart.

One day he came back to the dorm a little early, a muscle in his calf giving him a hard time _(burning like the alcohol)_ , and he came in to find one of the boys alone in the dorm. He had a funny accent _(like dragging his tired sock clad feet across floors warm from the sun)_ a bright smile _(vanilla ice cream_ ) and warm eyes _(the warm fudge on top)_. The boy’s name was Donghae. 

 _(he was a lot like the ocean winds, sometimes warm and soft, sometimes fresh and whirly)_.

Then the day comes when Hyukjae teases him just a little too much, and Donghae runs out of the room. Desperate to comfort his newly found friend in some way, he finds him at the toilet, and tries to talk to him. The other keeps repeating over and over again, he’s not going to change _(but ocean winds are never constant, Hyukjae thinks)_ , and he has to grab the other’s hand to make him listen.

To Hyukjae’s big surprise, there is no discomfort. No joints not matching, no itchy callous where it’s not supposed to be.

It turns out they get sorted into the same group, and Hyukjae becomes Eunhyuk. Donghae is the first one he tells, because he has been waiting outside of the office.  
“I like it,” Donghae says. “It kind of feels warm and fluffy. Like cotton candy, I suppose.”  
Eunhyuk nods. _(But he thinks it feels more like blowing bubbles with strawberry bubblegum.)_

They win their first award, and Eunhyuk is crying along with Donghae. They both miss home, although home is at different places _(Where do ocean winds come from?_ ). Everyone is hugging around him, but he backs away, afraid of the jolts it could bring, not wanting the clash of body against body _(like accidentally clashing limbs against furniture_ ), and then he feels an armful of something meld against his frame _(like the warm breeze in the summer)_. There is a sigh in his ear _(the wind picks up a little, just like the little drummer that is his heart)_ , and a warm voice whispers “I just want to make him proud”.

Then the most unwanted thing in the world happens. He wakes up when the side of his bed weighs down and there is a sniffle in the darkness. Eunhyuk slides the cover down his upper body as he sits up, and realizes that Donghae is staring into the dark around them.  
“I’m going home tomorrow.” _(Where do ocean breezes come from?)_  
“Huh?”  
“For the funeral.” Eunhyuk is abruptly awake. 

_(Like a thousand buckets of cold, cold water.)_

He does the most daring this he has ever done, and lifts his cover, allowing Donghae to slide in _(just like a wave does across the sand)_ , their legs brushing, and his feet are cold _(like the water at the bottom)_ , so he intertwines their legs, bringing the other boy closer.  
There is soft skin against his chest _(just like the ocean water when it’s just right)_ , a careful hand brushing at the nape of his neck _(like the sun in springtime)_ and the slight shaking of his crying best friend (like the ocean rolling against the rocks when it’s upset). Eunhyuk just can't resist _(he had to see if he was right)_ , and plants a kiss to Donghae’s cheek _(and he even tastes like the ocean, like he thought)_ , and holds him until both boys fall asleep (the calm after the storm).

When he wakes up he figures that many things leave dents and marks on stone, but that the ocean and its breeze has never been one of them. And that deep down, at the base of every ocean, there is a bottom of rock to keep it stable.


End file.
